The Zero
by Piratekingfreddy
Summary: Sora, Donald and Goofy are on an adventure of a lifetime to find a king and some lost friends except this time there is a new member on the forces of light. Follow Freddy as he joins Sora in his quest to find his friends. OC thrown into Kingdom Hearts 1.
1. The beginning of a long adventure

"The heart is a peculiar thing Xehanort, it is delicate at the same time the strongest part of us. It contains our light." 

"And our Darkness. Master Ansem." Xehanort said.

"Yes but we must not let it consume us, we must live in a balance of light and dark." Ansem replied. "We have not even manage to grasp the heart's true potential. Imagine what this discovery may bring. It may even help us cure your amnesia. Now come, we still have much to learn. Are you ready to start the experiments?"

"Yes master we'll start at once."

==============================================================

I woke up with a cold sweat. "Damn, who are these people. I've never met them but they seem so familiar." I got out of my bed and stumbled to the door still a little groggy from last night's whiskey. I took a look at at the mirror and saw a man with heavy dark bags in his green eyes, a big unkempt bushy beard followed by a matching moustache that curled upwards at the ends with a couple strands out of place and his long messy hair spilling over the red headband on the man's head. The man was wearing a gold and black pirate's coat with red coating the inside. I smiled at the reflection and ran a hand through my hair. I opened the door and fell on the deck of my ship. I rolled and fell on the sand of the beach since my ship has been beached for years.the ship was almost vertically in the ground from the left side up.

I got up and picked up a nearby whisky bottle and drank the few drops left before stretching. 

What's on the agenda today. I took my notepad out of my pocket and looked at yesterday's to do list. 

Wake up

Drink

Train Sora and Riku

Drink

Hang out with Sora and Riku

Drink 

Go to sleep.

All were crossed out so I ripped the page out and looked at today's to do list and it was identically the same. So I dug up my stash of booze in the sand and started drinking. A couple minutes later on cue the trio of Sora, Riku and Kairi came running towards me. Sora and Riku neck and neck trying to trip the other while Kairi was just enjoying the wind in her hair. The two weren't paying attention and stomped on me as I was relaxing making me spill my drink.

"I win!" Sora and Riku said in unison. I hit both the kids on the head. 

"Idiots" I said glaring at the two who were wincing in pain, Kairi laughing. 

"You're already drunk?" Riku asked.

"Nope, that's the problem. Anyways you two ready" I asked shaking off the growing hangover and the two boys pulled out wooden swords. "Alright let's get started I said pulling out my rusty blunt cutlass with one hand while taking a swig of alcohol from the other. Kairi sat on my ship as she watched us train. I blocked, parried and dodged their strikes getting nicked every now and then. I would also strike one of them after each swig I take. Eventually I ran out and threw my bottle at Riku's head and it bounced off hitting Sora's before landing on the sand. 

"Ouch! That was a dirty move!" Sora said holding the spot on his head where the bottle had hit.

"Some people won't fight clean so we'll have to be ready for anything" Riku said. The two were always like this, Sora being a carefree soul and Riku being the serious older brother.

"Alright, training is over what's the plan for today."

"Well we were thinking of the outside world." Sora responded.

"Yeah, we want to build a raft and sail the seas like you did." Riku said. I saw a glint in all their eyes, it was time for them to move on. I always felt like their big brother so I was happy with their decision.

"Well you're gonna need more than a raft, you'll need a ship. Good thing we got the best one right here." I said patting my ship.

"But it's destroyed" kairi said. With a smirk I stood up and gathered my strength and started to lift the ship. The kids watched in awe as I did the impossible. And lifted the boat so that it was now out of the sand and level on the beach. A big hole was revealed from when I crashed into some rocks.

"All we need to do is patch this hole up, get some food and we'll be ready to set sail tomorrow." I said.

"How did you do that" Sora said still in awe.

"Oh that, I've always had such strength maybe I was some gym freak before my amnesia. Or maybe I was a giant in a past life" I said giving a hearty laugh.

"Well if that's all we need to do then let's go what are we waiting for!" Riku said before running off with Sora close behind. I stopped Kairi before she could run off as well.

"What about you Kairi, remember anything before coming to this island?" I asked her.

"No, whenever I try to remember my mind gets all cloudy." she said.

"Figures, alright on you go lassy. If you hurry I might make you my first mate" she got excited and ran. Too bad that spot is reserved for Riku or Sora. I took out my notepad and crossed out the things I already did. "Guess it's time for another drink."

One Hour Later

I was on a tree drinking looking to the ocean when I noticed Riku, Kairi and Sora. The two boys made a bet that whoever won a race would get to share a paupau fruit with Kairi. I laughed and the two ended up getting in a tie anyways. They started arguing when they changed the bet to who would be the first mate. 

"Hey now, I get to decide that" I said approaching the two. "And whoever lands a hit on me tomorrow morning when I'm sober will get that position." We all laughed knowing that I'd never be fully sober.

The rest of the day was spent repairing the ship but we needed some wood and I knew just where some were. Right in the secret place. Me and Sora made our way over to the small hole and found just what we were looking for. Sora got distracted with the drawings on the wall and decided to add more to his art. I was standing above him as he drew a hand giving Kairi a Paupau Fruit. I smiled at the kid's affection for the girl. Those two were always close ever since she arrived on the island. 

I stopped smiling when I felt a strange presence near us so I turned around and standing in the shadows was a hunched man in a brown cloak. I couldn't make out his face due to the lighting and his hood covering his face. "Who the hell are you?" I asked

"I've come to see the door to this world." he said "This world has been connected."

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"Tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed. You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."

"So you're from another world!" Sora said. I couldn't believe it, i've been across the seas but never across worlds it's ridiculous.

"You have much to learn, you understand so little."

"I'll show you, I'm going to go out and learn what's out there!"

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing, can understand nothing."

"Well I understand that I can probably kick your ass." I said.

"Ignorant fool, you don't even know who you are let alone what you are. "You two will soon learn your destiny. Until that day you two will remain nothing." And he just disappeared right before our eyes. A single blink and he was gone.

"Let's head back Sora. Don't worry about that guy he's an asshole." and we headed back. The ship had been repaired. All we had to do was set out and sail, but it was nearing nighttime so we decided to go tomorrow morning. Sora and Kairi went to go hang out but Riku stayed. We were inside the ship in the captain's cabin. I was trimming and grooming my beard and hair not having done that in a couple years.

"Hey old man, do you really think we can find a whole new world out there?" He asked.

"Hey I'm almost 20 I'm still in mt prime. And to be honest, I'm not really sure. I can only remember that I did sail the seas and didn't find much. Other than that I don't remember a thing. I guess tomorrow we'll have to see. So how's it look?" The beard was trimmed down all way down a quarter inch and my hair barely reaching my shoulders where it once reached my lower back.

"Well now you don't look so old now. Just the eyes."

"Yeah well not much can fix that" I said taking a swig from a nearby bottle. We sat on the ship looking at the sun set but the boy decided to head home after I decided to blackout. 

I woke up in the middle of the night due to the ship sailing off due to a hard storm so I got onto the deck tied a rope to the mast and went on land and pulled with all my might. But due to my drunken state I didn't tie the knot hard enough and it came undone. I watched as my ship sailed away without me.

I fell to my knees, now I only have my cutlass as a reminder of a past I can't even remember. I decided to go crash at Sora's but a couple of small shadowy figures with antennas surrounded me. I took out my cutlass and cut them down but my sword wasn't very effective and I barely held them off. More just kept coming so I ran out of the cove closing the door to it behind me. Ahead I saw Riku and Sora talking so I went to them. The two were being enveloped in darkness so I jumped to them trying to save them but me and Sora were swallowed.

After a moment of darkness a small light grew and the darkness was gone and the light took form in a large key like sword that Sora was wielding. 

More of the shadows surrounded us. "Alright Sora let's do this, I taught you everything you know now take up arms and fight" I said. Back to back we fought off the shadows but his key sword was more effective at dealing with them.

"I think I know where they're coming from!" Sora said and ran off. I followed behind and we came to the secret place but the hole was replaced with an elegant white door. Inside was Kairi, the wooden door behind her opened and a strong wave of darkness flooded in pushing her to Sora's arms but disappeared upon impact. We were both blown out of the cave.

I lifted my face from the ground and we were on a small island above us a black hole. And underneath it was a large shadow. This has to be a drunken dream! 

The large shadow had a heart shape cut out of its body and charged and fired balls of darkness at us. Sora blocked two shots and I blocked a third but my cutlass was disintegrated. I had no weapon, the shadow raised its hand with a ball of darkness forming in his hand and he slammed it down spreading that darkness around the hand. Sora started smashing the hand but he didn't notice the smaller shadows forming from the darkness behind him.

I grabbed a nearby branch and used it to push the shadows away. The large shadow pulled his arm back and Sora helped me dispose of the little ones. The large shadow smashed his hand down again except this time he hit Sora and his arm went through the ground. Sora was knocked out so I tried to pick up the keyblade but it disappeared. I look back at the large shadow and it had a large ball of darkness that looked like it was about to explode. I don't know what it was but instinct drove me to jump into that ball. I felt extreme pain but the ball started to shrink and stabilize and soon it was in my hand, I was standing on his hand and we were facing one another. The dark ball turned into a complete black version of Sora's keyblade and it also gave off a faint teal glow so I jumped and slashed the shadows face.

I landed on the sand next to Sora to see the shadow get sucked up into the black hole. Soon Sora and I were getting sucked in. I grabbed his hand and held onto a piece of wood but it too was sucked in. And for a while we were floating in darkness, and then I blacked out.

==============================================================

Traverse Town

I slowly woke up and took a look at my surroundings. I was laying down on a couch in a room with a big brick oven that wasn't lit. There were also posters around but I couldn't make them out in the dark room. I saw light coming from a door so I walked towards it but I stepped on a trap door and fell through the floor. "Christ kid where in the heck did you come from." I heard in a southern accent.

I looked to where the voice came from, I saw an old man with blonde hair and goggles resting on his head. He had a toothpick sticking out from his mouth. "Hey old man where am I?" I asked.

"You're in Traverse Town kid, speaking of kids do you know a kid with spiky hair?" the man asked.

He must be talking about Sora. "Yea he's a friend of mine." 

"Well you better find him, kid ran off looking for his friends." I got up and headed for the door. "be careful out there kid, there are heartless out there."

"What's a heartless?" I asked

"They're monsters that take different shape but have one goal in mind, to steal people's hearts." sounds like those black creatures from the island. I heard a loud gunshot noise from outside so I went to investigate. I saw a man holding a huge sword/gun pointing it at Sora who was unconscious. I reached for my cutlass and found nothing but the black keyblade from before appeared in my hands. I slashed it at the man and sent him back. "Who are you?" the man asked with a glare before looking at my keyblade. The a look of surprise appeared on his face. "You have one too" 

I responded by attacking him again. We exchanged strikes but I was gaining the upper hand. He backed away and pointed his sword at me. "Take this!" a fireball formed at the tip of his sword and fired it at me. I quickly blocked it with my keyblade and reflected it back at him. He wasn't expecting this and the blast knocked him on his ass. Before he could get up I pointed my keyblade at him. "I got some questions for you" I said before I felt something hit me in the back of the head, hard. "I told you you'd need my help" said a female voice. 

"Tsk, it was just that guy, he surprised me. He's also pretty strong too." Once again I started to fade out of consciousness. 

Author's Note

This story has been in the making for a couple years now. I never got around to publishing it until today. I've got real big plans for the future so let me know what you guys think. Leave a follow and favourite if you want more. Other than that I'll see you guys next time.


	2. Traverse Town

"For the last time I said no Xehanort!"

"But master these test may lead into a better understanding of the heart."

"No I forbid it! These experiments are too dangerous for everyone. Including yourself"

"Master that is a risk I am willing to take."

"Listen Xehanort, drop it. Nothing good will come of this. You and the rest of my apprentices must destroy all the experiments and results. Do you understand?"

"Yes master Ansem."

Master Ansem watched his apprentice walk around the corner into another hallway before sighing. "What are you planning Xehanort? I've seen the Ansem reports, why are you using my name? This will have to wait for another time, today I have a special guest" As Master Ansem walked away he didn't notice his apprentice watching from the corner.

* * *

"Man what a horrible dream." I sat up rubbing my head.

"What was it about?" A female asked.

"I don't know it was weird, I travelled to another world and fought some guy. But that's all I remember."

"That's probably because I knocked you out."

"Huh?" I finally took in my surroundings, I was in a small room on the ground. Next to me on a bed was an unconscious Sora and to my right standing in front of the bed was a girl. "Where am I?"

"You're in Traverse Town." A man said. I looked to where the voice came from and saw the man who I beat in my dream. I quickly got up and summoned my keyblade waking Sora up.

"What's going on?" He asked sitting up.

"Relax there was a little misunderstanding. My name's Leon" the man said.

"And I'm the great ninja Yuffie." the girl said.

"Must be some misunderstanding since you tried to kill my friend here." I said pointing at Sora.

"It's not like I was trying to, the heartless are attracted to that blade. Knocking you two out was the only way to prevent them from following us." I looked for any deception in the man's face and found none.

"So you're an ally then, you have some way of showing it. So what are these heartless monsters?" I asked.

"They are beings of darkness with one goal in mind, to seek the darkness in hearts and to consume them. Our leader Ansem the Wise studied these creatures extensively but he disappeared." I perked up at the mention of that name. I heard it in my dreams before. "That weapon you two have are called keyblades, the only weapon that can release the hearts. And only you can wield it." to prove this Leon grabbed Sora's keyblade which was leaning on the wall next to him. When he grasped it it disappeared into a blinding light and reappeared in Sora's hand.

"You have been chosen by the keyblade." Yuffie added.

"And as long as you two wield the keyblade the heartless will attack you relentlessly with no mercy until your heart is consumed by darkness."

Behind me and Sora, three dark portals appeared and out came three heartless in armour. "They found us, Yuffie go!" Leon said pulling out his weapon as did me and Sora. "Alright let's do this!" Leon slashed at one pushing it out of the window and followed. Sora did the same except the heartless turned into a heart and floated into the air. I slashed at one and it turned into a heart as well but instead it flew to my keyblade and was absorbed. I noticed this but didn't give it much thought and jumped out the window. In the alley where we landed even more heartless appeared. "I'll take care of these guys you two get to First District, it should be safe there. Now go!" Leon said charging at the heartless in front of us.

We went the opposite way and entered a house. It was furnished but there was no sign of people. Two rooms later and we come upon two dogs, Dalmatians to be exact. One got in front of the other and growled at us. "Easy there boy we're not gonna hurt you." I said putting my hands up Sora mimicking my actions. It seemed to calm the dog down as I approached with a steady but cautious hand. The dog looked warily at the approaching hand but once it rested on its head it relaxed. The other dog sensed we weren't trouble and snuggled up against Sora and I. Despite being relaxed by our presence the two Dalmatians looked worried and upset.

"What's wrong boy?" I asked. Said dog left from the comforts of my lap and headed for the room we came from. When he returned he had a picture in his mouth. He handed it over to me and me and Sora saw the two dogs and around them were what seemed like hundreds of smaller pups. "Are these yours?" The dog gave a bark confirming my question. "Are they missing?" The female gave a whimper this time. "Don't worry boy." I stood up patting the dog on the head. "We'll reunite you and your family." After hearing this the two got really excited and charged Sora and I jumping up and down licking our faces. As we left the house the two dogs saw us off and barked at us saying goodbye.

"Do you really think we can find them all? There's like a hundred dogs in that photo." Sora said. I looked at the picture and started counting. "Shoot we don't even know where we are let alone all of those dogs."

"99. There are 101 dogs in this picture and excluding the two parents there are 99 pups to find. I'm sure with that many it won't be so hard to find." My biggest concern wasn't how and where to find them it was the ever growing threat of the Heartless. They are basically defenceless if they come across one of those monsters.

"Come on let's get moving we gotta meet back up with Leon." Sora said and we left the house. We were back in the second district and it seemed to be clear. When we got to the door leading to the First District a big fat heartless blocked us. I struck him only for my keyblade to bounce off. He swung at me and I blocked the attack, Sora had struck him in the back destroying it. Four more appeared along with a bunch of soldier looking heartless. "There's too many we have to find another way!" Sora said. We ran in the opposite direction of the door with the heartless hot on our tail.

We found an alley leading to another door with the number three. The heartless were right on our tail so we rushed the door. Before we could open the door however I heard a sharp noise and looked back to see one of the soldier heartless lung itself at us. I didn't have time to block since it was so fast and it delivered a swift kick to my chest knocking me down. Sora helped me up and when we opened the door there was a house to our left, a wall in front of us and a path following the wall down to the right and above that path was a balcony. We held the door and felt the heartless trying to break through but eventually they just stopped.

"You ok Freddy." I looked down at my chest where the heartless had struck me and saw no immediate wound it might bruise up later though.

"Yeah I'll be fine let's keep moving." We tried looking through the window of the house only to find that it was totally empty only a couple boxes and a table occupying the room so we headed down the path and rounded the corner. There was a fountain in the corner and another path leading to a door with a flame on it.

To our right was a door that leads to district 1. We headed for it but heard an explosion coming from the balcony. Two figures were falling and screaming from above us. We tried to get out of the way but Sora and I got crushed under the two.

"What's the big idea?" I said pushing them off of us. They were definitely not human. One was a humanoid duck with a staff and the other looked like a humanoid dog with a shield.

"The key!" They both said noticing our weapons. I was thinking we were going to have a repeat of earlier so I got ready to fight. And a fight I got but not with the two newcomers, stone blocks appeared blocking off any way of getting out and a couple soldier heartless appeared. "Guess we'll just have to fight. You guys wanna give us a hand." I said asking the strangers and they gave a nod. Before I could charge in the duck cast a spell from his staff sending a lightning bolt through two destroying them. The dog threw his shield like a frisbee bouncing off one's head to another and off one more before catching it. Not wanting to be left on tbd sidelines I grabbed Sora's arm and span before tossing him at a heartless. He plunged his Keyblade though it making it disappear into a heart. He rolled upon landing and was almost struck by a soldier heartless but I dispatched him with a swing of my blade. With our teamwork we were able to fight off a horde of relentless heartless but soon enough there was no more heartless left but the walls were still up. A pair of giant armoured boots fell from the sky followed by a bell like torso and two arms and to top it off a head on top. It was the second biggest heartless we've encountered so far.

The huge heartless jumped into the air making all his parts shake and slam on the ground where us four were standing. The duck flew the furthest away but I saw him shoot a fireball towards the heartless which angered it. It's legs separated from the body and stomped towards him. I was going to help but I blocked the arms which also detached and were spinning like a windmill. When I blocked the attack the arms stopped spinning and I went around it and tackled the duck before the feet could smash him.

"Thanks" he said.

"Don't mention it." The arms and feet were coming right for us. Over on Sora's side he and the dog were running from the body that was spinning very fast. The legs jumped into the air as I was looking at Sora and before it landed on me the duck used a thunderbolt to destroy the left leg. "I guess we're even now." The other foot laid on the ground twitching, I took advantage of this and struck it with my keyblade destroying it.

The arms and body reattached and we all grouped up again. The body was spinning and was about to charge so the dog stood in front of us with his shield. The armour clashed with his shield and the dog was being pushed back so all of us pushed back with him.

With our combined strength we pushed it back and it started to slow down it spinning losing more momentum but the arms came around the side so I blocked the attack and the torso span even faster pushing the team back so I went around, dodging strikes coming from the arms and before one could hit me in the back I cut the torso down the middle.

The arms fell down and so did the torso. The head disappeared and out of the torso came out a heart. It flew into the air before being tugged and flew right for me. I blocked using my keyblade and the heart went into it just like the others. I felt a power surge throughout the keyblade. I took a second glance and it glowed brighter for a second before returning to normal.

"I see you guys met the King's friends. They've been searching for the Keyblade." Leon said arriving on scene with Yuffie and another woman following behind.

"You guys were looking for us?" Sora asked our new friends.

"Yes we are on a mission. Would you guys like to come with us? We'll be traveling to different worlds in our ship." Donald said.

"Will we be able to find Riku and Kairi?" Sora asked with innocent eyes.

"Sure of course."

"Really?" Goofy asked.

Donald pulled goofy down to his level and whispered in his ear but I heard. "I don't know but we need the keybearer to find the king."

"Go with them Sora, Freddy. They'll help you find your friends." Leon said.

Sora looked down sad at the fact that he might not find his friends. "We can't let you on our ship as you are. Sad and scary faces are not allowed on this ship. So smile."

Sora's head was still down and we all waited for his answer. It came in a goofy face that at first gained no reaction. But soon Donald and Goofy were dying from laughter. I even gave a little laugh and a smirk. We said our goodbyes to the trio in Traverse Town and headed for First District. Once there Donald and Goofy lead us to the big doors that lead outside.

Outside the door was a colorful and blocky ship. A panel opened up on the side and Donald and Goofy walked in. Sora looked at me with excitement in his eyes and ran into the ship with me following behind. It wasn't very big on the outside but upon entering we were in a large room. The room was littered with gears and pipes and there were gloved hands acting as cranes moving parts around inside. In the middle of the room there were two chairs. "Welcome to the gummi ship" Donald said.

Sora tried messing with some of the gears but a small wrench hit him on the head. The source was a chipmunk in overalls being held back by another chipmunk.

"Take that! That's what you get for messing around with our ship!" the angry Chipmunk said while shaking a fist at the boy who was now rubbing the red spot the wrench left.

"Calm down Dale. You mind kid, don'tcha be touchin' this and that like you own the place." The other Chipmunk said.

"Sora, Freddy, this is Chip and Dale. They're the mechanics responsible for the maintenance of the gummi ship." Donald said introducing the two chipmunks. They both stood on Sora outstretched hand and saluted.

"Chip and Dale reporting for duty!" They then ran up his arms and stood on either of his shoulders. Donald and Goofy sat down and me and Sora stood behind their seats. The ground beneath us lifted up and raised us into a smaller room with glass in the front so we can see out and a two glove cranes pulled out two new chairs and set it down behind Donald and Goofy's seats.

"Where to first?" I asked getting comfortable and laying back in my chair with my hands behind my head. Sora was on the edge of his seat full of excitement.

"At the moment the ship's navigational abilities are very limited so we can only travel so far. But I'll set the destination to the closest planet." Dale said sliding down Sora's arm followed by Chip and landed on the control panel. The two were jumping from button to button before a projection appeared in front of the window. "The closest planet seems to be a world called Wonderland."

"Well let's get going then, buckle up!" Donald said pulling a lever. We started to lift off the ground. Sora got out of his chair and was watching from the window as we hovered above the ground. Donald pushed a button and the ship went forward very fast throwing me and Sora to the back of the ship where the G-force was pushing us into the wall. "I said buckle up!"

It wasn't until we got into space where we were freed from the wall. In the ship there was no gravity so we were floating and Sora tried swimming in the air. I did the same but we hit the floor face first after Donald pressed a button turning gravity back to normal in the ship. "Now you can unbuckle." This is gonna be a long journey.


End file.
